The goal of the Pandora project is to develop a system for capturing, enhancing, storing, and viewing black-&-white and color images from diagnostic ultrasound imaging systems in radiology environments which produces hard copies of very high image quality and stability, and which is quick, simple, economical, and compatible with current image hard copy production, viewing and storage methods. The more limited objective of the feasibility phase of the project is to explore the aspects of the proposed new technology which have the highest technical risk, in order to establish whether the technology of the proposed product can be implemented in a practical way. The motivation for the project is that although color Doppler ultrasound imaging is a promising technique in radiology and gaining rapid acceptance, the lack of a satisfactory system for producing quick, economical, and permanent color hard copies with diagnostic image quality is a serious impediment to effective use of the technique. The Pandora hard copy system promises to solve that problem.